Field
The present disclosure relates to collection of feed information in a mobile terminal and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for a mobile terminal that collects not only information explicitly clipped by a user but also content exchanged between users as feed information and enables sharing of the collected information.
Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in digital technologies have enabled the development of various mobile terminals that enable users in motion to communicate and process personal information, such as mobile communication terminals, personal digital assistants (PDA), electronic organizers, smartphones, and tablet computers. Particularly, high-end mobile terminals have evolved into mobile convergence devices supporting heterogeneous functions originating from distinct fields. For example, a mobile terminal may support various functions related to voice calls, video calls, SMS or MMS messages, electronic notes, image capture, electronic mail, broadcast reception, moving images, Internet access, electronic commerce, music playback, schedule management, social network services (SNS), finding friends, instant messaging, dictionaries, games, and WLAN link formation.
In particular, with advances in social networking technologies, information shareable through social network services is becoming more diverse. For example, in addition to text messages, not only media content, such as music files, photographs and moving images, but also location information may be shared among many users. Social network services are online communities facilitating interpersonal connection, and may cover personal media and information sharing services such as Twitter, MySpace and Facebook. Currently, many people routinely use social network services to communicate with others or to locate and share information.
A user using a mobile terminal may activate an SNS social plugin such as a “Like” or “Share” button to initiate a sharing feature. Currently, various SNS-based applications and webpages provide social plugins for sharing. In such a social network environment, a user may share current states or activity records with other users through explicit selection.
A user may use a sharing button of an installed application or a webpage to provide information to be shared with another user or to collect information provided by another user for sharing. That is, feed information is collected and shared through explicit user input. In other words, information clipped by a user may be used as feed information only when the user explicitly selects the information for sharing. In this case, content or files exchanged between users may not be collected and shared as feed information.